


Say It

by thewightknight



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, animal documentaries, wine mom hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 06:04:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17677832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewightknight/pseuds/thewightknight
Summary: Hux is never watching Animal Planet with Ren again.





	Say It

It had seemed like a perfectly innocent and sweet way to pass the evening. Hux should have known. Kylo was insatiable, and he would not stop.

“Say it!” Kylo demanded, crowding Hux up against the kitchen counter.

“No.” Hux scowled.

Kylo batted his eyelashes. “C’mon!”

“Absolutely not. Now let me refill my wine.”

“I’ll do the dishes tonight.”

“No.”

“And make you pancakes tomorrow morning.”

“Still no.”

“C’mon. Please? I’ll make it worth your while.”

The look Kylo gave him left no uncertainty about what he meant.

“Pleeeease?

“Oh, alright.” Hux sighed, rolling his eyes. “Yellow-bellied sapsucker.”

He suddenly found himself free as Kylo fell back, arms clasped around his own ribs as he laughed.

“Again!” he demanded in between wheezing gasps.

“Absolutely not. And I am never watching the Nature Channel with you ever again.”

“Oh, baby, don’t be like that,” Kylo begged, then started laughing again as Hux glared at him.

Pushing past him, he opened up the refrigerator, pulling out the bottle of Saugivnon Blanc he’d cracked open earlier in the evening. He poured a decent amount into his oversized glass, thought for a moment, and added another inch of wine. He was just raising it to his lips when arms encircled him from behind. Lips grazed the back of his neck and he thought that perhaps now Kylo would let things die now that he’d given in. He should have known better.

“So what would I have to do,” Kylo whispered in his ear, “to get you to say blue footed booby?”

“Move out?” Hux said without hesitation.

“How about hoary puffleg?”

“How about divorce lawyer?”

“Dickcissel?”

“First degree murder?”

“You wouldn’t murder me. You love me.”

Instead of answering, Hux took a long drink of wine.

“Great tit?” Kylo asked, and the wine went down the wrong pipe.

When he’d stopped coughing, Hux set his glass down, then turned to face Kylo, a dangerous glint in his eye. “You do have, them, yes.” Kylo’s thin tee molded to him and made it easy for him to find his targets. Before Kylo had a chance to think about covering himself, Hux reached out with both hands and pinched.

The resulting scuffle ended as it always did. Sore and sated, Hux padded naked to the kitchen to retrieve his wine glass. When he returned to the bedroom he found Kylo had turned on the TV mounted to the wall.

“What are we watching now?” he asked as he slid back into bed.

“I thought we’d try Animal Misfits next.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you want to say hi, [check out my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewightknight/profile) for where I’m currently hanging out on this here internet thing.


End file.
